Broken, Cracked, But Still Standing
by Ficguy0107
Summary: After a rough week in Arcadia Bay, Chloe comforts Max in a time of need, but they share an intimate moment by the lighthouse as something new is discovered for both of them. slight AU as takes part after the game and is a prediction of what i think could happen. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Life is Strange

Max was sat looking out to sea the sun setting in the distance, "Calm, after the storm". A lone tear rolled down her cheek, the lighthouse next to her was still showing signs of the beating it had just endured, the paint peeled back the glass cracked, but still standing. She took a deep breathe, and brushed through her brunette hair, "max", quitely like a whisper echoed through her mind and again "max", this time louder on the third time she realised chloe was there, of course she was, "sorry, I was zoned out there", chloe sat next to her on the old bench, and she too looked out at the sea, "hell of a week" max turned slightly towards her "there gone you know my powers", chloe was still looking out to sea "washed away with that fucking storm" chloe then turned and looked into her friends eyes for the first time, she could barely stand to look at all the pain and grief, "im sorry, I know how it feels", all her defences left her and max broke down right then and there, "Yeah" her breathe hitched as tears flooded over her chloe pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into her shoulder her parents were gone, ripped from her grasp by the tornado and she was powerless to stop it, chloe tried her best to soothe her and to provide comfort she after all knew what losing a parent was like and no matter how abandoned she felt then she knew she needed to be there for max.

Some time later it grew darker and colder and max had become silent chloe just sat there and let max rest, "im sorry" chloe looked down with confusion, max recognised it, " I should have been here for you before like you are now-", " hey, that doesn't matter now I forgave you as soon as I saw you in that parking lot" max looked at her, she was blessed to have her here "how did you cope",chloe let out a chuckle "aaahh I didn't I got into fights and a lot of trouble and then rachel, as she does found me and she helped me she became a sister to me and I dont know where I would be without her".

Max shivered against the cool breeze as night was falling over the teens, " your cold, here take my jacket", she slipped of her jacket and wrapped it around max "better?", "much" max smiled up at chloe who was looking down at max their eyes locked as they inched closer, their eyes closing as they kissed, the kiss was a very tender one but filled with emotion, both of them not wanting it to end, but eventually chloe pulled away and looked down loosening her grasp on max. "hey whats the matter" she worried that she had done something wrong after all she had never been with a girl "was I that bad" chloe finally looked up "no, that felt good, but I cant, this changes everything and it could go bad and-", " it wont go bad" max interupted, "but if it does" max could now see the tears welling up in chloes eyes "it wont" max couldnt understand why she was thinking this then she got her answer "i cant lose you again max!" max felt all the pain of her leaving through those words, "you wont, im so sorry what I did was stupid and I dont deserve your trust but im not going anywhere please believe me I have never been with a girl before and im freaking out inside but almost all of what im feeling is that this is right" chloe looked into her eyes and she smiled slightly max smiled back but chloe had to ask "but how do I know?" max looked at her more confident of this the anything else in her life "because I love you" chloes smile grew wide which was one of the things max loved about her although not seen very often her smile was both cute and amazing, chloe pulled max into another kiss this one was deeper as they hungrily kissed each other, chloe's tongue brushed against maxs lips as it begged for acceptance which max gladly obliged as then their tongues danced around each other in a sea of emotion, and this was only broke off due to their need for air, they hugged their for a while unmoving, at peace. "i love you too " chloe said finally breaking the silence.

They broke from their hug still holding hands, they both smiled at each other "time to head back me thinks" and with that they start walking the trail to chloe's truck "i do have a question though" chloe says " what else were you thinking when you kissed me" max looked at her with a smile " oh just that I was hungry" she said with a chuckle " oh, I see really care about me dont you" chloe smiled, Max grinned "i could take you or leave you if im honest" chloe shot her a worried glance "im joking, stupid" chloe giggled, god I love her they both thought, "cant help but love you can i" max said and with that they strolled off through the wood back to the truck and to try rebuild and although battered and cracked they were still standing, you know what they say, life is strange.

**My first fanfiction so far, I may add more chapters so please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ride back to chloe's place took about half an hour, a silence had fell between the two and although what had just happened between them Chloe knew that right now Max would only be thinking of one thing, her parents, she knew as well as anyone could how losing a parent felt the grief was still fresh in her mind and it pained her to see Max cry but she could tell she was on the verge.

A lot had changed between the two over the years but Chloe could still read Max like an open book, so she decided she needed to distract her if only for a little while, " rachel is getting out of hospital tomorrow we can go pick her up together if you like" Max stopped looking out the window at the trees speeding by, at the sky that was now turning from a deep orange to an inky purple as the night closed in, she turned to Chloe "err I dunno" Max was worried, her and rachel had only met briefly before rachel had saved her life and almost ended her own they got her to the hospital just in the nick of time, "she isn't going to blame you for what happened. Please, I think you two will get on great." Chloe said intertwining there fingers together, Max smiled and looked down at their hands "OK, I wonder what she'll make of this" gesturing to there hands. "we can tell her together" Chloe smiled over her at Max "OK that makes me feel better, so your sure its OK if I stay at your place" Chloe chuckled " yeah Max my parents are hella fine with it, I gotta say David's not a complete douche".

max scooted over slightly and leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder "thank you for this" Max said seeing confusion on Chloe's face "for trying to cheer me up its not going to work but thanks anyway, I don't deserve you". Chloe's face went from confusion to a smirk " don't thank me yet you haven't been on the wrong end of one my moods, Max fined fear "oh, god what have I done" they both giggled, they missed this, Max felt the 5 years apart just melt away it was back to banter and jokes and when she was with Chloe good times as well, and the pair became silent once again but a more comfortable silence than before after another 5 minutes Chloe's house came into view, a yawn escaping Max's lips "am I keeping you up" Chloe said pulling the truck into the drive, as they were getting out Max looked over at Chloe "yes, its quite rude, you should be treating me better now I'm your girl" Chloe couldn't help but smirk as they walked up to the front door, my girl Chloe thought she felt joy that she hadn't in a long time.

They walked through the door and into the living room where Chloe parents were waiting. "hey guys" said Chloe who found it a bit weird they were up so late "where were you?" said David who was sat watching TV, Chloe huffed "i was out what's it to you" Chloe said in an obviously annoyed tone, David at this point stood up and faced Chloe " look your mum and I were worried, after this past week could you just cut your mum slack" Chloe looked at the floor,after all that had happened she felt ashamed to be arguing right now, "I'm sorry OK, I was with Max I err... she needed me" David's expression softened and for the first time her mum spoke "well, as long as you two are OK, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed" with that she got up taking Chloe and Max into a hug "you two look out for each other you here, your welcome any time Max, but like I said I'm tired so goodnight" kissing both on the cheek she and David went upstairs to bed.

Chloe and Max were still stood there when Chloe yawned "am I keeping you up" Max said with a chuckle, Chloe just smirked " touché, yeah bed time I think". Max grabbed Chloe arm as she went move away her other hand came around onto the back of Chloe's neck as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her immediately there tongues collided in a battle of dominance as Chloe's arms wrapped around Max's waist, pushing her against the wall, Max won the battle but Chloe didn't mind as this went on things grew more heated as Chloe's hands roamed up and down Max's back as Max moaned into her mouth at which point they broke away "what...was that for" said Chloe breathlessly "do I need a reason" Max replied causing Chloe to grin "your amazing you know that... and sexy" said Chloe causing Max to blush "so you said about bed.. and cuddles" said Max with a sly grin.

Chloe chuckled and grabbed her hand leading her upstairs and into her room which by Chloe standards was pretty clean and straight to the bed Chloe turned back and kissed Max again and pushed both of them onto the bed as they continued to kiss, getting into bed, Chloe pulled the covers over them as they continued to make out, Max broke away Chloe kissed down from maxs lips across her cheek and down her neck nipping as she went causing max to moan at which point chloe sucked down hard on the side of maxs neck, anothe moan came from max chloe pulled up seeing a fresh bruise formin in the dim moonlight seeping in through the window chloe moved to get more comfortable but stayed close their foreheads resting on each other, both of them exhausted "as much as id like to continue I think we could do with some actual sleep" said Chloe which elicited a nod of agreement from Max so Chloe slid in next to Max on the bed, at which point Max rolled over lying with her head over Chloe's chest as Chloe wrapped her arms round her, "goodnight Chloe.. I love you" Chloe smiled up at the ceiling " I love you too Max". And with that they drifted off into a deep slumber.

**So theres chapter 2, i hope you liked it, as i said this is my first fanfic so i may do some things badly, but please tell me so that i can make it more enjoyable for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max was standing watching in horror as the bleak colourless world showed itself again the tornado again crashed through Arcadia, making its way closer to her as she ran but this time without Chloe she called for her as she ran but no response instead only the howling of the wind she was running for an old abandoned war time shelter that she and Chloe had found, she had almost made it when, the familiar migraine started and she doubled over, then collapsed in pain about 10 feet from the entrance a warm glow radiating from it the only light around, her mind snapped into focus as she saw her parents driving towards Arcadia as the skies blackened her parents getting out, and the tornado speeding fast towards them they tried to run but it was too late, Max could feel someone dragging her, as she saw her parents car ripped away into the storm, as the door slammed on the shelter, she woke jolting forward instantly yelling as well before she realised she was in Chloe room, Chloe grabbed her wrapping her arms around Max who recoiled from the touch " its me its Chloe, ive got ya" and with that Max fell back crying into Chloe.

Sometime later, Max dosed off, Chloe wasn't sure what had happened in what she assumed was her nightmare but guessed who was in it, god shes hurting Chloe thought, she just lay there not disturbing Max as she slept she looked down at her sleeping figure sweeping a lose strand of hair from her face, she is so beautiful Chloe thought, just then Chloe's mom opened the door and quietly walked towards the bed seeing Max was sleeping "what was the yelling" asked her mom, "I think Max had a nightmare and it wasn't good" she whispered, then she realised that her mom had seen the Hickey from last night, "look mom-" her mom shushed her " you don't have to explain but please I don't need evidence of your sex life walking round OK" Chloe rolled her eyes "nothing happened" and at that moment Max woke shifting against Chloe, I owe you Max, Chloe thought not enjoying her mom's attempts at making her feel awkward, because they were working, Max opened her eyes seeing Chloe and her mom both smiling down at her, a confused expression formed on Maxs face, "she knows about us,dont worry" Max blushed into Chloe, Chloes mom chuckled " don't go being all shy now that Hickey says your anything but shy" Chloe's jaw dropped "mom, please", " alright, alright I understand when im not wanted and with that she left leaving just Chloe and Max.

They both got up and headed downstairs grabbing a quick bite to eat not a word spoken between them as they both left and got in her truck as soon as the doors were shut Chloe had to ask "what err...was that up there" Max looked down twiddling her thumbs together "I... shit I cant-" "its OK you don't have to but your OK right?" Max looked across at her she could see the concern in her eyes, "I don't know, I wish I was but if your here I will be" Chloe gave a sympathetic smile "I want you to be OK, im here if you ever need to talk though OK babe" Max actually gave a genuine smile back "ha babe I could definitely get used to that" Max could see Chloe put on her patented shit eating grin "yeah, I bet you'd love me to call you cupcake too" max rolled her eyes "whatever you say... muffin top" they both looked at each other before bursting into laughter, chloe switched the truck on and pulled out the drive before pulling away "next stop rachel amber".

The drive to the hospital took about half an hour, both girls were lost in their own thoughts as the hospital came into view, Max looked over at Chloe "is Rachel ok then?" Max asked, Chloe gave a quick glance over at her, "the doctor said that other than that she would be sore she was fine no broken bones or a head injury thank god" Chloe said turning into the hospital car par, the hospital wasn't very large, the car park could only hold 35, 40 cars at most, it too had taken a battering from the storm.

"I feel bad I should of reversed time and stopp-" Max said before being interrupted "shut up you know you couldn't do anything not in the condition you were in, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything, you almost died yourself, but you saved a lot of people, stop being so hard on yourself" Chloe pulled into a space and switched the engine off grabbing some clothes for rachel of the seat, "I didn't save everyone" Max said emotionless while getting out, Chloe did the same walking around the truck to Max "stop Max please its not your fault I know its hard and the worlds shitty and the rift you feel in your heart hurts so bad, so fucking bad but its not your fault" Chloe felt her eyes well up as she said this "you had no control over any of this like no one does its all just chaos and though you may hate life right now it'll get better I promise I know it will" her tears spilled out, she hadn't got the strength to stop them, Max reacted in the only way she could she pulled Chloe into a hug, "I don't hate life, as long as your here, thank you, I think I needed that", Chloe pulled out of the hug and smiled down at her "you make me act like such a softy." Max giggled "well thats cuscus' you are" Chloe scoffed but gave her a peck on the lips before taking her by the hand towards the hospital.

**Sorry for leaving you guys waiting for the reunion but, there will be a lot in the next chapter, including possibly max and chloe getting intimate ;), so stay tuned for that should be up by tomorrow hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The hospital doors slid open as they walked in hand in hand, heading to the reception desk, the hospital was busy from the storm most had minor injuries but the worst were being carted around for scans and even surgeries, the extremely clean chemical smell pungent in the air hospitals unnerved Chloe but due to the circumstances she didn't care they walked up to a nurse at reception "i'm sorry but if it isn,t serious you will have to wait to be seen" she said as the pair looked at each other then, back again " actually were here to collect a patient , her name is rachel amber, she is being discharged today" said max, chloe was surprised that max wasw taking charge being as she was usually shy, the receptionist started to look through the records as chloe gave max a questioning look "what I remember your mom saying it when we came to get you after you fell out that tree", max said, the memory caused chloe to cringe "yeah dont remind me" chloe replied, just then the receptionist looked back at them, " ok, shes in room 16c, one of you sign this and then you can go get her" chloe grabbed the pen and signed her name on the ledger and turned right seeing the room right at the end of the corridor off the main lobby, they stopped just outside the room as chloe straightened up her clothes before entering knocking as she opened the door.

Rachel turned her head as they came in, jumping of the bed as soon as she recognised them scooping Chloe into a hug about halfway across from the door, that lasted at least a minute as Max stood sheepishly at the back of the room, "hey" Chloe said tears in her eyes their reunion the first time had been cut short and she was sure to make this one last "hi, yourself" rachel responded, tightening her grip on her friend "I missed you,thanks for the rescue by the way" this caused Chloe to giggle as they loosened the embrace Chloe looked back, "Max would come over and say hi but she thinks you blame her for what happened", rachel too looked over and gave Max a smile "don't be stupid come here" Max obliged and all three hugged it out, enjoying the embrace, "I got you some clothes but looks like you already have some" Chloe said gesturing to the clothes in her hand, "thanks anyway" Rachel smiled at Chloe as they all broke the embrace. "so what are we gonna do for fun now we have the band back together" rachel asked, Max looked sheepish as she responded "I have somewhere, we could go if you want me to show you its about an hours drive if you guys don't mind" both girls smiled at her before rachel replied "lead the way". And with that they made their way out and to Chloe's truck, "funny the truck looks even worse" chuckled rachel pointing out Chloe's obvious disregard for the vehicle, Max giggling, and Chloe did a bad impression of Rachel's voice, causing all three to burst out laughing as they got in, "tight fit" Chloe said as they pulled away as Max lead them to a place close to her heart.

After over just an hour, they had left the highway, and parked the trio were walking down a dirt path the sun beating down hard on their backs as the summer breeze rushed through the trees that flanked the path the faint sound of waves crashing, "so where we headed" Chloe asked impatiently, "you will just have to find out wont you" Max replied eliciting a heavy sigh from Chloe, rachel was loving the breeze through her hair "its a good job I have these shorts I'm melting, what's this place called Max" Max chuckled "The little known haven of Arcadia Cove", she said smiling Chloe was puzzled to have never of heard then again out here it would be hard to find she thought and as the trees broke the sight of the secluded beach and the beautiful calm ocean was breathe taking, "wow" said Chloe, "its beautiful" was what rachel had to say, a sad smile came across Max's face although the others couldnt see it "that it is", and just then Chloe ran grabbing rachel and running to the ocean with her over her shoulder come on max, who was by then laughing quite hard shyed away from the water that Chloe and rachel were now throwing each other around in catching up on a lot of time apart as max walked over to a small log cabin and entered waling through and onto the balcony trying to avoid the pictures that decorated it, she leaned against, smiling a solemn smile to Chloe and rachel and although they were having a blast in the cool calm waters. Chloe could see max and could tell she was wallowing in grief again she couldnt bare to see it but she knew that it would take a long time to heal, "i think we should go back" said Chloe a puzzled look then formed on rachels face " are you not enjoying this I missed my best friend you know" Chloe smiled at her "i missed you too but, I goota be there for max...she lost her parents to the storm and-", "say no more, we have all the time in the world to hang out but right now our friend needs us" Rachel interupted,

they walked back to the log cabin thankfully they were both wearing Jean shorts and so would dry in no time in the heat, they both entered, the cabin and it hit the two what this was this belonged to max'ssss parents, they walked through towards the balcony seeing all the pictures on the wall some even had Chloe in "Ive been here before" more of a realisation than a question "yeah when we were very young, it was a little vacation"Max walking in from the balcony "our names are carved over there along with... mom and dads" pointing to the right of rachel, who took a few steps forward and said " I I'm sorry about your parents, they sound like they were nice people." Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile "and thanks, for showing us this its amazing", "i love you chloe","i love you too babe" max gave chloe a quick peck on the cheek "erm.." rachel was looking at the floor, max blushed when she realised that she didnt know about them " oh sorry rachel we were going to tell you, but I guess we forgot er you are ok about that right" said chloe, rachel smiled up at both of them "are you kidding, you guys look great together im happy for you too." she said pulling them both into a hug.

They spent the rest of the day swimming and enjoying the sun, they also carved rachels name into the wood where there own were carved and now were sitting watching the sunset across the ocean, "today was amazing I love you guys" said Chloe leaning on one arm her head resting against maxs head who was in the same position as Chloe with rachel sitting next to Chloe, "you always get soppy at sunsets" said rachel poking fun at chloes sudden outburst of emotion "shut up, I do not" rachel and Max were laughing, "i didnt think you would be as cool as Chloe described you" Max said "i could say the same about you" she said with a wink.

The sun had set and the trio went back to the truck for the drive back to arcadia bay the trip was filled with talk and banter and a lot of laughter, and they had all felt like they had bonded with each other, they dropped rachel off and said there goodbyes, then headed for max's dorm, the school hadn't been badly effected by the storm and so kept the dorms open to students although no classes were on that week, they had parked and made there way, up to her room Chloe entered first and made her way to the stereo as Max shut the door, she turned it on, and then immediately back off again "Max really so weak" Max chuckled as she sat on her couch "I use it to relax, sorry emo" Chloe shot her a death stare "I'm joking jeez, I actually love your hair now that blue is amazing" Chloe smiled down at Max as she pulled her up from the chair and threw her onto the bed.

Chloe jumped on top of Max on the bed crashing their mouths together as their tongues engaged in the familiar dance, Chloe was rubbing up and down max's body exploring every inch she could Max moaned into her mouth as she started to feel her boobs through her tops feeling her erect nipple through her top, they disengaged their making out so that Chloe could pull max's top off, next to go was her bra as Chloe shifted to suck on her boob, they weren't large but to Chloe they were amazing, Max was breathing heavy as Chloe sat up while straddling Max and removed her top and bra giving Max a full view of her breasts "there beautiful" Max said as she pulled Chloe down kissing her again but also turned the tables flipping them over and she took her chance to explore every inch she could of her perfect pale white skin licking and sucking as she went her hands playing with Chloe boobs as she got lower down Chloe body "your great at this you sure you haven't done this before" Chloe said a moan escaping as she finished her sentenced a muffled no came from Max as she was still exploring she undid Chloe's belt on her Jean shorts and pulled them down her and off "as sexy as you look with those on I wanted them off" Max said with a sly grin as she kissed up and down her leg, Chloe was getting impatient at all the teasing and begged Max to take her panties off, which of course Max obliged.

She sat up admiring a now fully naked Chloe taking in her beauty before, retaking her position and tentatively getting closer to her pussy she reached out with her tongue and gave it a lick, eliciting a sharp breathe from Chloe as Max found that she liked the taste she started to lick more swirling her took in and around Chloe sex, causing the blue haired girl to grip the bed sheets as she moaned, Max kept up the assault, now starting to suck on her clit causing Chloe to moan even more, chhloe was now gripping max's hair pushing her deeper between her legs. Max shifted slightly and moved her hand up to Chloe's pussy that was now very wet, she slid a finger into Chloe's sex as she continued to lick her clit this sent Chloe into overdrive her mind was overflowing with pleasure as Max continued to pleasure her with both her finger and tongue, by this time Max added a second finger and had really picked up the pace, Chloe was tossing and turning as she had never felt alive, deep down the intense feeling that was building was threatening to overcome her and moments later it did, her orgasm crashed over her, Chloe moaned max's name as she came. It took her a minute to recover before Chloe slipped from max's grasp and positioned herself behind Max as she was still on her hands and knees, she quickly disposed of max's jeans and panties before going on the attack sucking and licking immediately on her clit, the sudden pleasure threatened to send Max over the edge instantly before she regained control of herself, she was whimpering as Chloe continued to pleasure her, Chloe went to add a finger deep into her pussy before Max stopped her "careful...I..have never..-" Chloe looked up at Max "I'm your first?" Max nodded "wow, ill be gentle" and with that Max let go off her hand and let her put a finger in gently she popped her cherry she took a sharp intake of breathe as the pain was quite intense but it started to subside, being replaced by pleasure, a white hot pleasure, as she pumped her finger in and out of her as she was still sucking on her clit, it wasn't long before max's arms gave way, moaning loudly as her orgasm rocked through her as she shook grinding against Chloe as she sucked max's juices.

Chloe crawled up her lovers body and they came face to face as they took each other in an embrace kissing, they could taste one another on their tongues, they broke their kiss "that was amazing like oh my god wow" said Max breathlessly Chloe smiled back at her "yeah you are".

**Hope you guys enjoyed, this chapter was a bit longer but I felt this all needed to be in one chapter please review and the next chapter may take a couple of days as I have lots of work thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
